


Sacrifice

by eternalEnigma



Category: Dragon Quest Heroes, Dragon Quest Series
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, but that comes with the territory of writing about this particular canon event, sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalEnigma/pseuds/eternalEnigma
Summary: Luceus doesn’t regret sacrificing himself.-Aurora doesn’t know what to do.





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I was having Feelings about these two again so I decided to copy this one over from my tumblr.

Luceus doesn’t regret sacrificing himself.

Maybe he should.

But he can’t bring himself to, not when sacrificing his strength to summon that light meant he was able to set Aurora free. Not when it meant that only one of the Children of Light sank into darkness, rather than both. Not when it meant that Yggdrasil was saved, and that the world wasn’t yet doomed.

Though perhaps he does regret one thing–that he’s alone for the first time in his life.

Even so, he can’t imagine her being here; even with all her boldness, all her hastiness, all her flaws, Aurora belongs firmly in the light. To tell the truth, he can’t doubt that he does too, because being here _hurts,_ a constant sense of burning, of _you don’t belong here,_ of something trying to oust him from the dark despite not truly having the power to do so. And despite his loneliness, he’s so very glad that he’s spared her from this fate.

He might have damned himself, but he saved her, and he can’t regret it.

—

Aurora doesn’t know what to do.

But she’s free now.

She’s been cast out of the darkness that had surrounded her and Luceus both. That had held them, bound and struggling, had tried to swallow them both up. But Luceus has not. Luceus is gone.

He sacrificed himself to save her, and for the first time in their lives they’re apart.

What’s almost worse is that she has to flee before it can sink in, has to run still wide-eyed and sheet-white with shock, has to return to safety before she can fully understand that he’s _gone_ \--and that it’s _her fault._ Always the strategist, he saw the best way to save Yggdrasil, saw what _must_ have been the only way to get one of them out, and he took it. And he wouldn’t have had to–wouldn’t even have been in that situation--if she hadn’t just charged in without _thinking_ first.

But if the king is right--and when is he not?--he can still be saved, and she won’t rest until there truly is nothing else to be done.


End file.
